Sarylia the Bat
Concept and Development I was doing Character practice and I decided to make a Bat. The pose was supposed to be sassy, but she ended up being a shy character. The blind eye I thought was an interesting idea, and I infused my artistic talent into her, so that's why she likes to draw and paint. Backstory Her backstory is a bit complicated, so let start with her dad, Zeffra. Zeffra was a talented witch doctor who was quite successful because of his ability to 'sense' ingredients that he need. Soon he married a bat named Sereba and then his wife soon gave birth to Sarylia. (Why do I need to talk about this) So then let's skip ten years. And young Sari and Zeffra entered the Lab to do an experiment and soon an accident occurred. Zeffra is doing stuff and curious Sari touched the glowing potion. But then she falls to the ground. Soon Zeffra notices that Sarylia has fallen and see that she's cursed and soon be controlled by it. So he laid Sarylia on a couch and starts to break all his jars in a hurry to find the ingredients to cure her. Journey to the the Mushrooms Unfortunately, he was missing one key ingredient, the Red Rim mushroom, so he sets out with a brisk pace across the Nefosite Mountains, which are plagued with the bugs that gave the mountains it name. So he made his way across the mountain being illusionized by these bugs, after wandering it for 3 days. Eventually, he ended up in the Forest of Whispers. Now this forest was tricky because of it's sentient nature, so if you try cutting down a tree the whole forest will be uncut-able. If you pick a mushroom the rest of them will become poisonous. Also that if a tree thinks you're suspicious they'll all shore up their defences which means that the mushrooms are totally useless. So with this in mind he put on a disguise. Meanwhile. . . The curse was infecting starting in her left eye and it soon was controlling her and devouring her eye and her insides, changing her from a shy bat into a soulless being. And soon the village had to lock her up because of what she had become. Zeffra came home at last, but his village was decimated and everyone was sour and resentful to him. Even though Sarylia was healed, a scar reminded them of the monster she used to be and so she lived far away from the village with her mother and Zeffra (father). But he left, fearing that he would cause more harm and now he lives his life as a hermit. Personality Before she touched the potion, Sarylia was naturally shy, but was quite playful and friendly. After touching the potion. . .well she kinda turned into a soulless like in TMOM, except with greyish green eyes instead of the blue narrow eyes. Most of the time she'd just stare blankly, like she's in a trance. The other time 'she wants' to kills more villagers to 'get more souls' After she was healed, the village banished her, she became even shyer, becoming afraid of anyone who crossed her path. It was some time for Windris to gain her trust, but when she did. Sarylia opened up like a butterfly and showed her real colours. And just like that her kindness, her fun nature just sprang back. P.S (The Murder Of Me, go check it out on DeviantArt. Warning! It kinda of scary and dramatic) Category:Bats Category:Females